User blog:Hans0l013123897/Phoenix Wright
Project X Zone 2 --- Summary Phoenix Wright is a veteran defense attorney who heads the Wright Anything Agency. This version covers his appearance in Project X Zone 2 Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C | At least 2-C Name: Phoenix Wright/成歩堂龍一 (Ryuuichi Naruhodou) and Maya Fey (Ayasato Mayoi) Origin: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Project X Zone 2) Gender: '''Male | Female '''Age: Around 25 (Based on his Trials and Tribulations self) and 18 (Based on her T&T self Classification: Human, Lawyer. | Spirit Medium Powers and Abilities: Skilled Lawyer, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Paralysis Inducement with Psycho Locks, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Limited Reality Manipulation (Morrigan's magic in Maya's Magatama allowed Maya to become as strong as she wished to), Summoning and non physical interaction (via "Objection!") Attack Potency: At least Moon Level (Can fight on par with Maya, who wished to be as strong as the Steel Samurai, who could cut the moon in half multiple times over in less than a second, Can also summon the same Steel Samurai and Pink Princess to damage his enemies.) | At least Low Multiverse Level '(Able to hurt Byaku Shin, who could merge several universes together thru Shibuya, which include several franchises from Nintendo, Sega, Bandai Namco and CAPCOM.) 'Speed: At least Hypersonic (Can fight Sheath (Original character from PXZ2) who can create natural lightning) | At least Hypersonic (Able to fight Byaku Shin, who is undoubtedly stronger than Sheath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Moon Class, At least Low Multiversal class. Durability: At least Small Country Level (Can fight enemies that can hurt him.) | Low Multiverse Level '(Can fight enemies that can hurt him.) 'Stamina: High (Can debate with prosecutors for several days in a row) Range: Melee Range physically, Tens of meters with Objection. Possibly Planetary with Steel Samurai. Standard Equipment: Maya's Magatama. Intelligence: Gifted (Considered the equal of Miles Edgeworth, who has been the closest in tracking down De Killer, something not even the Interpol has trouble doing.) At least competent in Battle Skill. (Can fight enemies that can keep up with expert martial artists like Ryu or Chris Redfield.) Weaknesses: None. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Objection!:''' Able to "lay enemies flat" by just pointing at the enemy. * '''Steel Samurai: Can summon the Steel Samurai to damage his foes. * Pink Princess: Can summon the Pink Princess . to damage his foes. *'Psycho Locks:' Can temporally trap the opponent in mid air to continue attacking. Note: Beginning of Game | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: --- Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 --- Summary Phoenix Wright is a veteran defense attorney who heads the Wright Anything Agency. This version covers his appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Phoenix Wright/成歩堂龍一 (Ryuuichi Naruhodou) Origin: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3) Gender: '''Male '''Age: Around 25 (Based on his Trials and Tribulations self) Classification: Human, Lawyer. Powers and Abilities: Skilled Lawyer, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement (via "Hold it!"), BFR (via "Ace Attorney"), Magic (via Evidence), Healing (via food he finds on the battlefield.) Attack Potency: At least Planet Level (Able to fight MVC3 Galactus, who can destroy the Earth with ease in both his ending and if you lose the battle against him.) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Able to dodge natural lightning from Thor) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: ''' At least '''Planetary Class Durability: At least Planet Level (Can fight enemies that can hurt him and take blows from Galactus) Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time) Range: Melee physically , tens of meters with "Objection!", projectiles and with Objection Overruled. Standard Equipment: Several Pieces of Evidence, Banana Peel, Missile the Dog. Intelligence: Gifted (Considered the equal of Miles Edgeworth, who has been the closest in tracking down De Killer, something not even the Interpol has trouble doing.) At least Adept in Battle Skill. (Can fight enemies that can keep up with expert martial artists like Ryu or Chris Redfield.) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Objection Overruled: Phoenix summons a giant Judge that slams his hammer on both the enemy and himself. * Go get 'em Missile: Can command Missile the Police Dog to slam into the enemy or trip them over. * Hold it!: Can cause the opponent to be unable to attack back if Phoenix managed to land this attack three times. *'Evidence:' Can use evidence to launch several different beams of light to damage his foe, set up balls of energy to limit his foe's movement or home in into his opponent. *'Maya's Smelting:' Maya punches Phoenix's enemy multiple times while imitating the Steel Samurai. *'Ace Attorney:' Phoenix transports his foe into court and proves his foe's guilt for the crime at hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts